Revived
by Dreamer1985
Summary: A powerful stranger - who's dealt death to major Volturi members - shows up at the Cullen's home begging to see Carlisle. Who is she really and why does she need his help if she is so strong? I hope I have the catogories right.
1. Chapter 1

_Fan Fiction- Twilight_

_Revived - A Unique Rogue_

_I do not own any rights to the Twilight Saga. Those belong to Stephanie Meyer. The only characters I own in this chapter are Shay and Jason._

_When I first started writing for fan fiction I did not understand how things worked and this story got yanked. I now know what I was doing wrong and apologize for my mistake.. _

_This story takes place after Breaking Dawn._

_I can't promise a very long detailed story, nor can I promise how fast I will be able to write it - that depends on what comes._

_OOOOOOOO_

_Part One_

_We are life, but we are death. We are strong and yet we're weak. They can supress us , but not kill us. We are owned by everyone and yet belong to no one. I know who I am, but do you? And do you know where you belong? Those were words I have been repeating in my brain for years, for it was whispered into my ear as a female who had just entered adulthood by a man with dark golden eyes and long beautiful blonde hair. He'd also repeated the name of Carlisle Cullen to me and told me the man would help me if I ever needed him. _

"_Someday you will be like me." He whispered. I think he would have said - and done - more, but his head flipped around though there was no one in sight. "We will meet again." With that he was gone._

_Who the man was who whispered in my ear I can not say. I only know it was not the one called Carlisle. I also remember it was before 'it' happened, and yet I also know in my hearts of heart I must find Carlisle. He is my only hope of locating the one who spoke the riddle. This latest turn of events must not stop me._

Shay stood alone with her thoughts as she stood on a hill watching it burn knowing the fire had only been started to hide what was inside the cave roasting. Just as she stood up from a crouched position she caught the whiff of a familiar scent.

What she smelled were people racing to put out the fire on top of the mountain. It had made a strong - almost painful - thirst jump to her throat. _No human blood, No human blood_ she chanted and raced away from the raging fire, away from the smell wanting to override her conscience. Instead Shay ran to find any a buck, deer, or whatever animal was big enough to kill the sense attached to her throat. Only when an oversized elk was found did she make a kill. Once that was taken care of she headed back south.

South would take her to 'their' land - at least that is what the rumors told her. However, sure she was the news of the five deaths would spread as fast as the fire on the hill she wasn't positive whether, or not, her name would be attached to it. She hadn't sensed any other of their kind around, but that meant little when you are more concerned about saving your own skin than someone who may, or may not , be within sensing range.

Whoever may, or may not, have been out there was ignored as she raced towards the edge of the shape-shifter's land. Would they listen to her? Would they give her a chance and let her cross, or would they kill her? She sure hoped they'd lend aid, if not, then Jason would find her alone and supress her - she just knew it.

Sam smelled a vampire racing towards their land and called the pack together. They formed a line behind the trees and readied themselves to attack. A woman's form came into sight, but what she did shocked them. Instead of stepping foot on their territory she knelt and then stretched out her hands on the ground. "I mean no harm, I do not hunt humans. I beg of you tell me if you know where one called Carlisle Cullen is. I need his help!" An urgency Sam hadn't heard in any other vampires voice - except when Bella was ill was now heavily accented in the voice of this stranger.

"Move carefully." Sam ordered the pack and they advanced forward. "Who are you? - Tell us your name!" Sam shouted as he advanced.

The woman lifted her face and answered his demand. "I am called Shay. Please, I do not hunt humans, I need to speak to Carlisle desperately. I've heard you know where he is."

"Stand up." Sam did not try to be polite hence his order was barked out as if he were still in wolf form. The first thing he looked at was the woman's eyes - they were dark golden.

"Follow me, but if you try anything my pack will tear you to shreds." Sam turned and Shay followed.

Shay quietly followed Sam though she nervous about the wolves around her. Were they really willing to take her to the one called Carlisle, or were they simply going to tear her to pieces once out of sight? If those thoughts bothered her mentally then their odor was making her slightly ill, but her mouth stayed shut - it wasn't like she was in the position to ask them to back off. Finally, Sam turned and told her to stop and wait.

""Carlisle !" Sam hollered as he drew closer to the Cullen's house.

"Carlisle isn't here!" Shouted Edward from the balcony. "He's gone on a hunt, what do you want?"

"Some woman says it's urgent she talks to him. And Edward?" Sam hollered back refusing to step any closer.

"Yes?" He quit yelling and spoke to Sam through his mind.

"She has golden eyes like you." Sam wasn't surprised at the shock of emotion that went through Edward, nor was he disturbed to see Jacob come out of the house and change to wolf form.

"Let her through." The fact that Edward could not read anything bothered him. But instead of speaking up he watched as a tall thin woman with stardust colored hair approached the house. Sam and his pack only left when Jacob was close enough to attack - if necessary.

"Who are you?" Edward asked the question silently out of habit, but then went to speak it out loud - only her answer came just as he opened up his mouth.

"They call me Shay." She didn't dare tell him what else they called her. She'd found out by now that meant instant death to those like her - if others knew that is - and yet, she'd done no wrong. Shay simply could not take the risk of opening up yet.

"Why can't I read you? Are you a shield?" That didn't set right with him - that wasn't how things were supposed to work.

"Kind of, but not really…" She pleaded with him to satisfy himself with her name only for the time being. "I implore you to let me stay and talk to Carlisle when he gets home. If not it will be my…death." It wasn't the word she wanted to use, but something told her he'd not understand if she used the word suppression.

"Jacob, let her pass." Edward spoke out loud and watched as Jacob changed form and let her do so.

OOOOOO

Shay stood in the Cullen's home being eyed either with curiosity - or suspicion - by Edward, Bella, Jacob, Alice, Emmet, and Rosalie. She was sure the others would have too - had they been there. However the rest being gone did not mean she was going to get out of questioning by Edward.

"Why do you need to talk to my father so badly?" Edward's eyes lifted and then bore into hers, "And if you are not a shield like my wife then what are you?"

Shay wanted to retort with 'A vampire?', but instead sighed, "When I was younger I was told if I ever needed help to find a Carlisle Cullen." Edward watched as the stranger's hands tightened on the couch she leaned against and an - almost fanatical pleading - jumped into her eyes. "I …please bare with me, I can't explain who I am with out him here."

"Can you at least tell us where you are from? Or would that be a sin?" Rosalie asked with icy sarcasm laced on her tongue.

"I'm from everywhere, I have no home." Shay's eyes hardened with resentment at what was implied by the tone of Rosalie's voice - Edward stepped in figuring a fight might start if he didn't.

"Tell me, are you bringing us trouble?" Bella's husband saw no need to beat around the bush.

Shay's head slightly sagged as she confessed that could very well be the case. "Mind you - it's not something I want, but I dare say Jason is bound to find me sooner, or later, and when he does I'm sure Alec will be with him - along with the surviving Volturi." Her eyes shot back to Edward who she feared might order her out this instance due to what she'd just said.

"Surviving Volturi?" All asked with bewildered eyes.

" Aro, Marcus, Caius, Demetri and Jane are all dead." Shay wasn't surprised the group looked as if they'd been immobilized.

"Since when?" Rosalie found her voice first and practically barked the question Shay's way.

"As of three and a half hours ago - give or take a few minutes. For the first three anyway. Jane and Demetri's demise was more like six." Shay figured she might as well answer the next question before it was asked. "I know because they met their deaths at my hand." That sent emotional tidal waves throughout the room.''

"You killed five of the Volturi by yourself?" Edward scoffed, "I find that hard to believe."

"Pit me against the best you have." Shay knew it was the only way she had a hope of convincing them she spoke the truth.

Jasper doubted Shay, didn't want to fight her, but was curious to see just how good she was. So, with Jasper's 'relatives' watching on the fight began. Shay's steps were faster than even Edward's, her punches harder than even Emmett's, Alice was edgy because she'd seen none of this coming, and Bella grew nervous because her shield wasn't as strong as it normally was. It didn't take long for Jasper to call Uncle.

"Who _are _you?" The whole group asked as Shay backed off the fight when Jasper had conceded to her win.

"Shay." Carlisle spoke from top of the balcony -with the rest of the Cullen group by his side. "I wondered how long it would take for Aro to figure out you were not dead, and be stupid enough to try and take you out. And if you are standing in my yard that must mean the news I heard on our way back is true."

"So, their deaths are already known?" Shay's voice sagged. "I kind of figured it might. If news of the Volturi had stunned Edward and the others, then Carlisle's word shocked them even more.

"You know her?" Bella's eyes widened as did the whole Cullen family.

"I know of her." Carlisle corrected and suggested they all go back inside to talk.

"I've fought to lay low." Shay spoke softly as she looked out the window over looking the back yard. "If you have heard of me I must have failed miserably." An ache resided in her voice.

"Actually, you did exceptionally well." Carlisle walked to her side and handed her glass holding the all too familiar red stuff.

"Yuck, I hate this stuff. But it's better than killing innocent people." She gulped it down as to avoid whatever taste possible. "So, if I have done so well how do you know of me?" Her eyes left the backyard and fastened onto Carlisle's own face.

"Dameon told me someday one called Shay would be looking me up, and when she did…" He looked at her with sympathy, "it most likely would be in connection to at least one death of the main Volturi - if not more."

"Dameon? Dameon knows her?" Esme asked with bewilderment on her face. The rest of the Cullen's just looked confused - they'd not heard the name before.

"Yes, but…" Carlisle turned his attention back to Shay, "Do you even remember him?"

"Tall thin man with hard muscles? Long blond hair to his waist?" It had to be him, but why did the name not sound right.

"Yes, that's him." Carlisle debated on using the man's real name - but then decided against it. "I'm sure the news of five main Volturi will reach his ears."

"And when he does?" Inside herself Shay knew the answer, but needed it validated by an outside voice.

"I dare say he will come for you." Carlisle couldn't answer any other way.

"In that case I hope he makes it here before Jason does." Closing her eyes Shay rubbed her forehead and tried not to think of the consequences if the stranger from her past didn't arrive first.

The rest of the Cullen's would have liked to ask questions - Edward even opened his mouth to ask one, but Carlisle held up his hand. "I know you have questions, Edward, but…" The good doctor's tone grew in intensity, "Reading my mind would tell you little, but what it could show you would put this family in extreme danger should Dameon not sure up first." Glancing around the room he almost sounded like Shay when he asked them not to ask questions about Shay. "At least not until Dameon or one of his group shows up."

"I don't like it." Rosalie glared harder at Shay than she'd ever done to Bella. "But I will hold my tongue until this Dameon fellow shows up." The rest reluctantly agreed, though Alice vocally protested she couldn't see anything.

"Welcome to our world." Edward muttered - which only earned him a hard look from Carlisle and a pout off Alice.

"Come, Shay, you and I need to talk." Carlisle turned to Esme. "You come too." With that the three left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

_Fan Fiction- Twilight_

_Revived (A Unique Rogue)_

**No original Twilight characters belong to me. They belong to Stephanie Meyers. Dameon, and the other non Twilight Characters in this chapter **

**Are the only ones that are mine.**

Part 2

"Dameon! Dameon!" Andrew raced with his short - pitch black - hair never moving a muscle down the cement stairs as he spoke in urgent breaths. "Have you heard the news?" Once his boots hit the bottom of the steps he could see his friend throwing on his almost floor length cape and shoving his own black boots on - with his sole pouch already packed and around his waist. "I take it you have."

"Yes, and we need to get our coven on the move." Every inch of Dameon's system was telling him not to drag lead. "I hope she's found Carlisle." _Even if she has we have to get there before Jason and his goons _he thought as he finished tying his cape around his shoulders while practically flying up the stairs hollering for others to "Go! Go! Go!"

"_The stars shine in her hair." Dameon had watched Shay grow up from a distance. "She's the one." He'd been speaking to Andrew who'd stood by him with his hair blazing in the evening's light._

"_Are you sure?" Andrew stood on edge. "Our coven has been suppressed for so long. Are you sure you can revive it if..." His words trailed off not wanting to insult 'The Master'._

"_I can't dwell on if's now can I?" Dameon's shoulders stood straight only by sheer will power. "Do any of the Volturi know I am still around?"_

"_Not that I know of. They would not recognize the name Dameon." Andrew had been the one to suggest the name change and his master saw no need to ignore the idea._

"_Stand by me and keep watch as i do what must be done."_ Dameon's thought made him jump to the present as others joined him as they left their houses, apartments, and business offices.

Dameon's footsteps were hard to follow as they zig zagged out of town and across fields, but in spite of that none of his coven failed to keep up the pace he set. Everyone could tell he had 'it' and Carlisle on his brain major time. They also knew as they traveled they'd have to gather as many allies as possible since only an idiot would think any surviving Volturi would just roll over and play dead - five may have been, but thirty-two were not.

The air was thick with the feelings of the coven adding to the tension. All had heard about the one Dameon had set his eyes on, but none ever spoke her name because the wind would carry it to easily and keeping their leader safe was hard enough - they hadn't wanted any Volturi, or their allies - to be aware of their existence until it was absolutely necessary.

Dameon ignored the buzz in his mind as he'd admitted to himself he'd been worried whether, or not, the one now called Shay could ignore what had been put in her body or if she'd turn to a frenzied killing spree. He'd hoped she would heed what had born inside of her and entrenched by the vampire venom he'd put in her. The night 'it' had happened the powerful vampire had listened surprised - and yet pleased - there were no screams of pain. Still he wanted to reach out and teach her like all the others in the cove, but even then he'd known it had to be proven she was unique, or his coven would reject her without hesitation._ Carlisle, I hope you have not changed_ was the last thought on his mind as his feet carried him away from his self-imposed exile.

While Dameon raced to wards where his informant told him Carlisle had been living Sam was standing over the remains of their latest trespasser. The horrible looking - not to mention - smelling creature that had withstand their attacks until Embry had pounced on his feet. Then the thing had started howling like crazy - it was then they'd gained advantage and killed the hideous puke-green thing now torn to shreds. "What, or who, is this? And why was he screaming that he wanted Shay and anyone giving her aid dead?" The deformed thing had attached the phrase 'human or not' at the end of his sentence as if afterthought that really should have been part of the sentence in the first place.

"I have no idea, maybe, I could go ask Jacob and see if he has any idea?" Brady suggested, but asked that Collin be allowed to go with him. "I'm not eager to met another thing like that alone." A determined caution tone did more than make a quick appearance in his voice - it always entrenched itself into the shape-shifter's eyes.

"Yeah, go tell them, but get yourselves right back here." Sam waved his arm as if to give them a jump start on their first step. With that Brady and Collin raced with the wind towards the Cullen's home just as eager - if not more- to get the trip over with.

Sam's gut instinct told him not to leave this particular piece of evidence laying out in the open, but to simply destroy it. "Let's burn the pieces."

"But it's not a vampire." Quil protested. "Surely, it will stay dead."

"I'm not willing to take any chances, are you?" Sam glared at him.

"I guess not." With that they lit the fire and jumped back at the smell that wanted to make them throw up.

At the same time Sam watched the last of the 'thing' burn Collin and Brady had reached the Cullen's home. Their approach had been sensed by Edward and seen by Alice. "What's wrong?" Alice shouted in her high-pitched sing-song voice.

"We just killed ….something on our lands. It wanted that woman we brought to you dead. And it was also bent on destroying anyone helping her out!" Collin responded loudly, "We thought you ought to know."

"Thanks for the warning." Edward did not shout, nonetheless his voice carried down to their ears. With that the two from Sam's pack high-tailed it back to the reservation.

In the background Rosalie had already kept up her complaints on helping someone out they did not know and this latest bit of news did not help her mood any. "If we're going to risk our necks for this …stranger…I'd like to know who she is and why she's so majorily important. Other wise she should just leave us alone." The blond female vampire kept the brooding look over one that could have been softer - not to mention more accepting.

"She's not leaving…" Carlisle came down the stairs looking far more serious than even they thought possible… "simply because I do not want to be the one to tell Dameon - upon his arrival - I sent his coven's hope of revival to her death."

"Dameon? His coven's hope? Revival?" Rosalie lifted her eyebrows and the others might as well have turned theirs up for the look that came into their eyes. "What are you taking about?"

"I can't fully explain and for that I _am_ sorry, but…" The doctor knew what he would say they probably would not believe, but it still needed to be said… "That particular coven is the oldest of all covens - they are even older than the Volturi. And from time to time…" Carlisle's shoulders lifted up and down, "The volturi have tried to kill them - and have succeeded on a few members only to find the group the same size. They've had to settle for suppressing that particular coven."

"Are you saying they can not truly be killed?" Edward's mind couldn't wrap itself around that idea.

"Well…" Carlisle twitched his hand and proceeded to run his hand through his hair… "When a member does happen to be killed then what kept them alive for so long just attaches itself to someone new and their group does not diminish in size. It's not something the Volturi like to admit to." The doctor didn't have to explain what Shay's appearance meant.

"You're saying, the five Volturi's deaths by…" Edward glanced up to second floor where Shay was still talking to Esme, "her hand signals this Dameon fellow's group is on the rise?"

"Yes, and if they secure back their place then the Volturi have no power over them - not even suppression." Carlisle let his words sink in before tacking on, "It's not just the Volturi who want them out of the picture."

"Who else?" Rosalie stood up with fire in her eyes.

"Anyone of any mythical race that does not want our kind to live." Carlisle admitted with reluctance but then hurried to add, "I'm sure Dameon is not only coming here, but is gathering any one willing to support them in their comeback."

"If that big of an army is headed out way I'm going to go tell Sam." Jacob stood up and raced out the door.

As Jacob ran with every muscle pushing hard Jasper was asking Carlisle what they could do. "Here…" Alice's father handed him a large leather-bound book he'd carried down the stairs with him. "Look up anyone the humans say don't exist. Find the ones that are listed on our side and tell them Dameon's on the move."

"What if they don't know who he is?" Jasper himself was still in the dark as to who the vampire his father spoke of was.

"Then tell them…" Carlisle's speech turned older than anyone's in the room, "It is he who hath lived longer than the Volturi. It is he who the Volturi doth hate." With that he ordered his son, Emmett and daughter, Alice to do the same.

"What about us?" Rosalie stood up with her fists bawled up. "You aren't expecting us to just sit here are you?"

"I need you and the rest here. With what Sam's pack killed earlier I can only spare three." Carlisle wasn't surprised by Rosalie's glare, but was grateful she made no further protest.

"Carlisle." Shay's voice turned his head and he saw her standing at the top of the stairs with his wife. "I wasn't trying to bring trouble." Her golden eyes would have been blue -had she still been human - and the bit of sea was holding in her eyes looked like it was threatening to spill over its edge.

"I know you weren't." Carlisle then went to stand watch for any other stray that might be coming to destroy Shay.


	3. Chapter 3

**Fan Fiction- Twilight**

**Revived (A Unique Rogue)**

_**No original Twilight characters belong to me. They belong to Stephanie Meyers. Dameon, and the other non Twilight Characters in this chapter **_

_**Are the only ones that are mine.**_

_Part 3_

_Jason could be seen with his squiggly, over-greased hair with pathetically pale white face - which some claimed to be worse than any vampire they'd ever met - standing in a bare room as plain as the white walls it sported. His black cape was held in tight around his body - there were those who debated whether , or not, he even had one. Crud, they weren't even sure what he was let alone what he did - or did not - have. However his legs proved he had at least some 'semblance of a figure for his feet curved up from under cover. His eyes were on fire and he was not at all a happy camper with what he was hearing._

"_You're lying!" He couldn't believe five main Volturi members no longer existed._

"_Sir." Warley - a deformed, mentality- delusional human - babbled. "What other reason would Aro have for not showing up?" The man's hair was just as grotesque as Jason's and his face just as bad - any living vampire even said so._

_The sound of the glass doors opening got Jason, and Warley's attention. Xanti - a vampire just as corrupt as Arro - entered the room looking like he wanted someone's head on a platter. His long white hair with oversized nose was no more appealing to the eyes than those of his friends. "Alec just called me, what Warley's informant said is true."_

"_Which group had a hand in this?" Jason wanted to hear what his gut was telling him._

"_The rumor is that it was by one lone hand." Xanti proceeded to tell him it was said to have been done by a tall fairly thin dishwater blonde. "I have it on a good authority that Xerox - a goblin - saw it and went to destroy her and he was screaming the name of Shay, but no one has heard from him since."_

_That was not what Jason wanted to hear and he turned on Warley. "Why didn't you tell me about Xerox!" Warley mumbled he didn't think the creature's existence all that important. That just made Jason all the more mental and he let out a loud scream before striking 'the pathetic human' down - Xanti automatically recoiled and begged not to be cut to pieces and burned. "Get out and find this Shay! I want her dead. If she has the kind of power than it can only mean that_ coven is on the move. They'll destroy all our plans if they are revived.!" He practically hissed the words and Xanti rushed toward the door - the man was fortunate enough not to smack his face on the door for as little heed he gave on opening the thing up.

Jason paced back and forth. His nerves were too shot to sit still and the man - if he qualified for that - was attempting to wrap his brain around the fact five of the main Volturi were actually met their demise. While Jason mumbled his jumbo Ava waltzed in.

People who knew Ava categorized her under the same listing as Jason. Her shiny black hair was pulled neatly back into a bun and she used her well figured shape to seduce any man she wanted something out of - only they'd end up with spikes from her torso embedded into their skin when the female was done with them. Therefore it was -as a rule- only the wise who escaped her clutches. She was more thrilled than Jason to hear about the deaths of their - somewhat reluctant - allies.

"Going to worry yourself to death. This Shay gal will be easy enough to destroy." Ava leaned against the counter and offered herself to Jason.

"No, thanks, darling." He used the term loosely, "I've seen you in action." However much Jason disliked even talking to Ava he had no problem in setting her straight. "Do you realize since this woman had the skill to destroy _five_ Volturi within hours of each other what she has potential of becoming?" He went on without giving her a chance to speak. "The head female of 'that coven." Ava's stiffened body and popping eyeballs was enough to satisfy the man's perverse pleasure.

"But that can't be, only a rogue would have that kind of strength, and they are all killed within months of their changing." Ava shot out with her hands on her hips furious that her ally of necessity would say such a thing.

"Didn't Arro ever tell you what the real deal was with that group?" Jason bit back.

"Like the humans would say…sure he did, NOT!" Disgust was in the females voice as hard as if she'd slapped him. If someone had asked why she wanted to do it the woman would have simply stated 'because he's in idiot.'

"He tried having them killed, but every time he - or more like one of his henchmen - succeeded two more would pop up in their place!" Jason waved his arms wildly while Ava thought someone really ought to tell 'the thing' -as she called him in secret- he really didn't need to yell so much, but she wasn't going to be the one to do it. "The best the Volturi could ever do was to keep them suppressed and hidden from view." Jason went on to explain there was an old saying that when a rouge came into being who did not follow the rules of that type, well, then not only were the Volturi's days were numbered, but any of their allies too.

Ava crushed the paper cup she'd picked up. "And the Arro knew this, but didn't warn us? Seriously? Good thing the vampire was dead or she'd have done him in herself.

"Of course he knew it, why do you think he fought so hard to suppress that group!

"When did he tell you?" Ava started grinning at the thought of Jason in the dark.

"It doesn't matter!" The man's neck popped up with veins threatening to burst. "Just get out with the rest and gather our allies. If 'he' is on the move than we'll need all the help we can get.

"And what are you doing to do?" Ava stood up, put a dab of red lipstick on and smacked her lips as the question was asked.

"None of your business, now get out!" His voice rose even higher - if that was possible.

"Testy, testy, aren't we." Ava acted nonchalant, but Jason noticed she didn't drag her feet in leaving.

"Now to contact Bull." Jason grunted. He didn't like the creature's name, nor did he think it showed any brains to give a minotaur such a lousy name, but nonetheless the being did have extreme strength. _If anyone can stop this rouge gal than he can._


	4. Chapter 4

_Fan Fiction- Twilight_

_Revived (A Unique Rogue)_

**No original Twilight characters belong to me. They belong to Stephanie Meyers. Dameon, and the other non Twilight Characters in this chapter **

**are either mine or borrowed from mythologies.**

Part 4

Jasper quickly ran throughout the night looking for any of the creatures/beings he'd found in the book. The first one he came across was a huge white male centaur standing in the middle of a thick forest -with a white fog as a background. Any human going by would only see a strange shadow - nothing more. The man/beast creature held a long - and sharp - sword in his hand. Dr. Cullen's son stopped immediately as he did not wish to give misunderstanding why he was on the centaur's land.

"What is your name? And why are you here?" The centaur did not bellow, nonetheless his deep voice had no problems carrying itself on any air waves surrounding him.

"My name is Jasper and My father sent me." The blond vampire did not move.

"Who is your father? Why would a vampire send his son to our lands?" The centaur did not like the idea of any blood sucker coming around - it could not mean anything good.

"His name is Carlisle Cullen." Jasper was surprised to see the man's shoulder's jerk and his eyes widen. "He told me to tell you an old vampire is coming to him with an army and they both need any help they can get."

"Why should I care about some old bat? Who does your father think is so important that I - and my kind - would want to leave our lands and risk exposure?" The creatures sword stayed in the attack mode.

"My father said to tell you it is he who hath lived longer than the Volturi. It is he who the Volturi doth hate. You should also know five of the seven main volturi are dead. The female vampire who's hand they were killed by is at my father's house." Nothing Jasper could have said -except that - could have caused the centaur to drop the sword to his side.

"Master Khord is on the move?" The Centaur's eyes bugged out.

"My father said nothing about Master Khord. He called him Dameon." Jasper was confused and the well-seasoned centaur smiled.

"Wise move and we shall call him Dameon too - until he says different." The centaur smiled and strongly advised Jasper to follow his father's actions in saying the name of Dameon and to please forget the name he let out.

"Okay." Jasper felt lost at the name, but felt the centaurs sincerity.

"If my group does not make it to your father's home before you return assure Carlisle the centaur called Granger and his kind are headed his way." The centaur smiled as Jasper promised to do that before turning to race off again to find the next group on his list.

The forest opened up to fields and Jasper kept an eye out for anyone that might be more interested in his death than anything else. Fortunately, for him, any of that type were caught up elsewhere. His feet took him to the edge of the fields and were stopped by a hundred water fairies springing up as solid as any brick wall.

"What business does any your kind have being in our territory?" The main fairy's voice was harsh - almost resentful. Jasper repeated what he'd told the centaur and received the same response. So, naturally, he gave a replica reply to the fairy.

"If … Dameon… is on the move, well, then you have our allegiance." The lead fairy spoke with iron-will conviction. The group was fleeing towards the Cullen's home before Jasper made one single move. Just as his foot went to move one fairy was ordered back to his side.

"You will have need of me." The female with long auburn hair spoke as she fell into line with him. "Many in these parts do not trust vampires, but if I am by your side they will not harm you."

"Thanks." Jasper then raced with her by his side, both eager to gather any allies they could.

It just wasn't Jasper sending shockwaves throughout the communities humans said didn't exist. Rosalie, and Emmet, were too. Their footsteps happen to have been stopped by a group of Gryphons who then were joined by a few Bakus. The look on their faces mirrored those Jasper had been met with and the responses similiar.

"Our numbers are small." The leader of the Bakus sounded tired and worn out. "But whatever can be done for the one the Volturi doth hate we will do."

An old Gryphon with a full white mane then spoke up, "Unfortunately, we can not all come, but I promise we will send those who can be spared." Rosalie and Emmett thanked him and then disappeared as fast as they'd come. Dr. Carlisle and Resmee were no more sitting still than their children.

"You say _he_ is on the move?" A large, blue, well-built Gargoyle by the name of Paul paced back and forth in a darkened marbled room. While he loved the idea of that coven being revived he dreaded the fight which was coming for he'd been around the block to many times to think they'd win without losses on their side.

"Yes, and we need all the help we can get for you know as well as I any group he is gathering will not be enough to pitch against Jason's crew and allies." Carlisle spoke urgently and yet no trace of whining leapt onto his tongue.

"Unfortunately, I have to agree. Our numbers are not as big as they once were though, and I do not know that we will be of much help, but I - for one - will urge my group to battle by your side." Paul spoke softly.

"No urging will be necessary." Another, middle-aged, Gryphon spoke up as he stepped out of the shadows. "For Dameon we will come without argument. You do remember, Paul, don't you that he was the one that saved our group before the Volturi suppressed his own?" Jackson spoke softly.

"Yes, but I was not sure the younger Gargoyles would remember." Paul admitted.

"Oh, we remember." Another voice came out of the darkness. "How could we forget? His power was beyond forgetting."

Paul spoke to Carlisle, "Go now and we will follow as soon as we can." The rest of the evening found the five Cullen family members scouring the vast areas of fields, mountains, and high valleys for anyone willing to step up to the plate.

OOOOOO

Shay leaned against the back of the Cullen's couch overlooking their backyard. Her golden eyes were not seeing anything in particular - in fact, they weren't looking at all. It simply showed to Bella - so she thought - that the woman's mind was on something besides her surroundings. As Bella descended the stairs Shay stayed frozen, but when her feet hit the bottom step Shay turned to look at Bella proving she was very well aware of what was around her.

"Edward can read minds, but who in your group can catch glimpses of the future?"

"That would be Alice." Bella hurried to explain the visions weren't always that clear, sometimes changed, nor could Alice always be sure what they meant. Just as Shay went to speak Alice waltzed into the front room.

"Someone say my name?" Alice's eyes sparkled and her mouth did a dance as it showed off a set of very white teeth.

"I did." Shay then asked her if she could see who was coming their way.

"I haven't seen anything." Alice was disturbed and demanded - politely - to be told what was up.

"I don't know, and I hate that." Shay stood up with her fists constricting with frustration over being in the dark.

"Before whatever is coming arrives mind answering me a couple of questions?" Alice's voice stayed in it's high-pitched range.

"If I can." Shay kept her face forward giving only slight glances to the others in the room.

"Who is Dameon and who are you - really?" Alice hated being in the dark.

Shay couldn't help but let out a soft sigh - in some ways she was just as much in the dark as Alice. "As far as Dameon goes I don't honestly know." Glancing at Alice who looked even more confused at that answer Shay then turned back to the window, but went on to explain about her memories of a tall - well built man with long flowing blond hair. "I used to say fairly thin when describing him, but I also remember a set of very broad shoulders and - I guess - they belonged to him."

"He said he'd be back?" Alice couldn't help but keep her eyes wide open.

"Yes." Shay finally did more than give Alice a glance and Edward's 'sister' could see the far away look still standing in Shay's eyes. "As far as who I am?" The woman couldn't help but bite her lip. "Someone who Arro wanted dead with all - and any - emotion he held. Trust me, the rest of the Volturi want me dead just as bad, and…" Shay looked at Bella and Alice trying to decide if she was too tired to care about them going mental. Before she could give any sort of answer Dr. Cullen walked in and insisted on being the one to tell them.

Shay watched the rest of Carlisle's family walk in behind him. First came Rosalie then came Esme on her heels followed by Emmett and finally Jacob.

"Our allies have either committed to coming, or are spreading the word to others." Carlisle could not complain at the response they'd gotten - he was just disappointed so many of the ones they'd met had dwindled in numbers throughout the passing years. When Shay asked where Jasper, Edward and Resmee were she was answered by a voice at the top of the stairs.

"My daughter and I are right here. Jasper is still out doing what Dad asked him to do." Edward stood with his young daughter by his side.

"So? Who is she?" Alice hated waiting with a passion.

"A very unique Rouge." Carlisle wasn't surprised when all his family looked as if they actually might need cpr in spite of being vampires.

"I thought all Rouge's were uncontrollable and had to be killed instantly, or at least as soon as possible." Bella asked with confusion in her eyes. How could this one be an exception?

"Yeah, if she's a rouge why haven't we heard of a killing spree." Rosalie practically sneered.

"Girlfriend, someone ought to hand you a chill-pill." Shay couldn't help but retort with disgust dripping from her mouth.

Rosalie sprang before anyone could stop her, but found herself - almost instantly - knocked clear cross the room by Shay. Edward - and the others; except Carlisle, blinked more than once. Shay hadn't even appeared to move.

"Cut it out, Rosalie." Carlisle ordered his 'daughter'. "Dameon is the only one she takes orders from." The good doctor couldn't help but chuckle,

"Something tells me even then you'd say your opinions very loud and clear."

"If he's my head then how come I don't even know him?" It made no sense to Shay.

"Aw, but you do remember him. Do you not?" Carlisle lifted his finger as if to make a visible point.

"Well, yes… but …ugh, I just wish I could remember more than that one memory." Shay pounded her fist on the couch.

"How can you have more when that is the only one he gave you?" Carlisle asked patiently.

"Only one? How would you know that?" Now it was Shay's turn to feel lost.

"Because he came to me shortly after you were turned." Carlisle finally let out just how long he'd known about Shay.

"Did he turn me?" Shay wasn't sure what to think anymore.

"Yes, yes he did." Dr. Cullen shrugged his shoulder, "Dameon ordered Andrew to stand by him so he could keep an eye out while it was done- and I dare say it's his shoulders you are remembering for the Dameon is indeed fairly thin." Carlisle paused and went on, "He, Dameon, ordered everyone in his coven to leave you alone and not to teach you the ropes." Carlisle knew what kind of response that would bring and wasn't disappointed.

"He purposely made me a rouge?" Shay was upset and looked as if she wanted to throw something Dameon - if he were around.

"He had to, there was no other option. It had to be proven to his coven you were not like the others around you. Once that set in stone - and you had outsmarted the main Volturi - than those with him would readily accept you with open arms." Carlisle shrugged his shoulders, "So, you see he had no other route to go. Unless…" his voice grew soft, "you call letting his coven stay suppressed and hidden from sight for eternity a viable option."

"Why me? Why not someone else?" Shay asked as she finally allowed herself to privilege of sitting down with her fingers intertwined. "I was happy with the music in my head. I could do anything I wanted with it. Did he have to take that from me?"

"Honey, it's not gone. I highly suspect it was the main reason why he chose you." Carlisle knew by the look on Shay's face she didn't quite comprehend what he was saying, but wasn't sure he was the one to explain. "For right now can you just accept Dameon knows what he is doing?"

"I guess." Shay then grinned with half a smile. "Still would be nice to know why." No one said anything - mostly they were still trying to understand how someone could be a rouge and not be out killing every human in sight.

"Guess it was a good thing you two didn't tell us who you were. I'd have gone for your jugular - if you had one." Rosalie's tone wasn't vivacious, but it still wasn't real polite.

"You wouldn't have stood a chance." Carlisle told her, but then turned to Shay. "Something tells me you would have only killed Rosalie, but then would have met your death by another member of my family. You'd not have killed them like you did to the five Volturi members, am I right?"

"Yes. I have no heart for being the hand of death. Unless, I feel threatened, or know my attacker is right down evil and wants to kill me just for the sake of seeing me die." Glancing at Rosalie Shay acknowledge again that Dr. Cullen's was right. "Your siblings would have just been in a mode of protection, but you would have been in a mode of attack and I would have taken you down." Shay's tone was hard, but not mean. Rosalie said nothing as they all heard - and saw - the approach of Centaurs and Fairies. Carlisle said others were on their way.


	5. Chapter 5

_Fan Fiction- Twilight_

_Revived (A Unique Rogue)_

**No original Twilight characters belong to me. They belong to Stephanie Meyers. Dameon, and the other non Twilight Characters in this chapter **

**Are the only ones that are mine.**

Part 5

Unlike Granger's forest the one Ava had entered held an aurora of creepiness to the tenth degree. Vines looked as if they were just waiting to grab the next life that made the mistake of passing within their clutches. However even they avoided this woman's steps.

Ava knew exactly what she wanted and she'd knock any man, creature, or beast into next year to get it. That is precisely why one male pixie darted - unseen to her eye - throughout the forest telling anyone who would listen of her approach. Unlike the rest of the forest, there was on male unafraid of this particular creature .

"Why, hello, Ava. What are you doing here?" Parley -a very muscular minotaur with the typical bad-boy attitude - was leaning up against a tree munching on a peace of brown grass he'd gathered from some unknown spot. "Anything I can do for you?" The creature let his eyes rove her over which - surprisingly - made the woman recoil inside.

"Jason says _he's_ gathering an army and that our kind need to gather for battle." Ava spoke as if her words should be at once in spite of knowing this particular Minotaur would heed only one person - himself.

"Oh, he did, uh?" He sauntered closer with a swagger to his walk. "And what if I want something in return?" The salvia dripping from his mouth made her cringe.

"No one's dumb enough to willing go 'there'." Ava spit out.

"No one…" Parley spoke has he pushed his way into passed her 'comfort zone'…" "without a very thick hide and knowledge of how to defuse hard spikes." Ava quickly stepped back.

"We don't have time for this. Jason says to hurry." Ava lifted her chin in defiance.

"Oh, I'll come." The minotaur then leaned in and whisper something so low only her ear could hear. It only made her hasten her departure. Parley's skin-crawling laugh haunted her the rest of her trip.

As Ava was gathering other minotaurs, chimeras and a few dragons Xanti was wandering around talking to oversized crabs - which had descended from Cancer- and seeing if he could find a Hydra that supposedly had survived in spite of an attack from some lucky no-account human.

"You're either brave or stupid coming here." A clear hiss could be heard from the darkest corner of the cave. "I could easily hasten you to your death." The words were drawn out in a just-because-I-can attitude.

"You could, but then you'd not get a part in the upcoming fight." Xanti dared mover closer knowing the Hydra would not drag her feet in following him out of the cave once she knew who had sent him.

"What fight?" Deserae asked offended she hadn't heard of any battle before now.

"The one Jason is spear-heading. Our mutual … friend… says that 'he' is on the move." Xanti wasn't surprised when a very large, ugly, dragon-like head popped out of the blackness.

"He?" The Hydra might as well have been licking her lips. "I'm coming. I'd love to have a little… chat with the fellow." There was no need of explaining why - especially since the creature might as well have been holding a fork and knife.

Jason wouldn't have been surprised at Xanti's success, or Parley's insinuations, nor would he have been disappointed in their ready acceptance, but he was disgusted with the difficulty he was having with the Krakens.

"Jason… you are a bigger fool than I thought if you expect us to leave the sea." Jonnie - the largest, biggest, and oldest Kraken - spoke in a deep voice echoing throughout the air.

"This isn't going to be small fight held on the outskirts of Forks. It's going to be huge. Anyone's crazy if they think the conflict will be contained in that place. Too many of us are gathering. That makes it unwise to wipe out that group - or the Cullens - that close to town." Jason's hands waved impatiently and might as well have been signaling a bull to charge him - so Jonnie thought.

"So…" Johnnie lifted one of his many large tentacles and tapped it to the side of his mouth before reaching out towards Jason - who was smart enough to stay out of its reach. "you think the fight will come close enough we can get a part of it?" A look of pure greed came onto his face and his eye lit up brighter than any dragon's fire.

"Of course, I do." Jason clenched his fist as if to hold back the urge to throttle the over-sized squid's neck.

"In that case…should the fight come this far out…" The creature smirked, "We'll be more than happy to join in." Jason gave a typical - insincere - thanks and hurried back to meet his main group. Jonnie on the other hand sighed _'d so hoped to get a chunk of meat in my mouth_ the squid watched his missed dinner leave and then sunk beneath the water's lid.

"Chill out, Jason." Ava hissed as they met back in the room he'd been pacing when she'd first arrived. "Our numbers are growing by leaps and bounds. I don't know why you are so worried." The woman filed her nails as if she hadn't a care in the world.

"You fool. You'd be concerned too if you'd ever seen him fight." Jason might as well be wearing a hole in the ground for as little as he stayed still.

"Still say this battle is ours for the picking." Ava stood up and put the file away.

"Keep opening up your foul mouth and I'll let Parley have at you." Jason pointed to the glass door where the minotaur stood - that shut up Ava rather quickly. Xanti walked up to the door just as her mouth had closed.

"We're ready." Xanti looked at Jason who then ordered everyone on the move.


	6. Chapter 6

_Fan Fiction- Twilight_

_Revived (A Unique Rogue)_

**No original Twilight characters belong to me. They belong to Stephanie Meyers. Any other non Twilight Characters in this chapter **

**Are the only ones that are mine. **

Part 6

The one called Dameon had raced throughout the night gaining allegiances wherever he could. Now the sun was beginning to rise and he found himself eager for cover. His kind might be able to handle sunlight better than some would think, but he did not want to expose his group to any of Jason's fiends. Therefore the sight of a tall Sidhian woman -commonly called elfin by the humans - coming forward with a wide smile upon her face was an extremely welcome sight.

"So, the rumor is true. You are on the rise." Gabriella held out her slender hand and grasped the sides of his own. "You don't have to ask. We are on your side. You, and your group, best follow me. Jason's dark spies are on the loose." With that they all dove for the marbled houses hidden by excessive foliage.

"I hear you are going by the name of Dameon, is that right?" Jonas stood up as Gabriella brought their visitor to him. The elfin leader wore a silver diadem in his dark hair - which kept it in place - and clasped his old friend's hand.

"Yes, and for now I'd like it kept that way." Dameon proceeded to sit down on a white marbled bench.

"If you say so. Though I do not see why." Jonas truly was truly puzzled. "After all, all your enemies know by now you are on the move."

"They know Master Khord is on the move, not Dameon." The oldest vampire known to their world spoke firmly, but with no threat in his voice. "If I keep it for now it gives me- and our allies - freer movement to get to the shape-shifter's land. And I need to talk to one called Daryl." Dameon couldn't help but allow his lip to turn slightly up, "Though I dare say he would prefer not to know any of our kind."

"I dare say not, but I also hear they have fought on the side of the Cullens before. And I think it night not be a bad idea - you keeping the name Dameon I mean. The rest of the Volturi aren't happy at all about the events of late. So, if someone was heard calling you by your real name before getting to Forks you'd be up a creek." Jonas asked after a brief pause. "Does Shay know who she really is? And does she know her link to you?"

"If she has made it to the Cullen's home I'm sure Carlisle has given her the link to me, but as to who she really is? I doubt she has clue. All she knows is she is a rogue that doesn't fit into the rogue role. I will have to talk to her before the big battle - if we have time."

"And if not?" Jonas wondered how Shay would take the revelation.

"Then she's in for very big shock." It wasn't something Dameon wanted, but it was the only thing he could honestly say.

"Are you going to tell the gal her true name and who her mother really is?" Jonas couldn't help but smile - even laugh.

"Yes, and.." Dameon stood up with annoyance at his old friend's amusement. "I still say either our mother's had sharp foresight on what we would become, or.." his lips twisted in more annoyance. "They had the strangest sense of humor known to any group on this planet."

"Come, let's get you a meal and then we'd best hurry. We haven't time to waste." Jonas figured he'd best not touch that comment and led the group down the marbled steps to a building with many glass windows covered at night with blue-sky curtains.

The one still called Dameon found himself going through a set of heavy, solid-white doors and passing by three gray -speckled, marbled pillars before standing in a large open room holding many gray marbled tables. A large, over-sized , oriental looking rug covered a third of the room and was centered smack dab in the middle. Short dark pillars - matching the taller ones - held statues of various beasts; all of which were allies to the Sidhian people. However dark the room may have appeared as soon as the lights were turned on the gray didn't look so depressing. However, even it paled in comparison to the other half of the building. It's 'room' was something only seen in one's dream.

The two pillars separating it from the dining area were on the far end. The space held elegant white chairs and couches lined with gold. Their long curtains also held the color of the sky and were hanging over etched windows. It's marble held no gray and the black it did sport was faint and not overpowering. The white dominated its borders and the chandeliers outshone the simple candles of the dining hall.

"Come, let's eat." Jonas and Gabriella invited his small band to join them by their seats at the head of the table.

"Take this - I believe it is yours." Jonas gave Dameon a flute made of pure silver that Gabriella had brought up from storage.

"I have not seen this in a very long time." Dameon ran his finger over the instrument and sighed. "Man listens to its music and yet deny its power and the Volturi -though claiming not to be closed off - fear what it can do."

"They think it has been destroyed." Gabriella gave a soft smile, "That is to your advantage." The rest of the meal was eaten in silence.

OOOOOOOOO

"Who are you? And what do you want?" Sam did his best to keep righteous indignation in his voice as he looked at group of Centaurs, Unicorns, and one very large Hadhayosh.

"I am called Granger and we have come to live - or die - in battle along side the Cullen family. We will not harm you or your shape - shifter pack as long as you leave us be, but we have to cross your lands. This way is shorter than going through town." Granger spoke in a deep voice holding an air of authority that could not be denied.

Sam's pack was not sure what to think of all the creatures coming their way and did not like what they were hearing. The last time there had been any kind of battle it was with the newborn vampires, and they'd already went through a face-off with the Volturi. It had left a bad taste in their mouths simply because of the aurora which had reeked of Aro and Caius.

"How many more are coming?" Sam had seen the size growing day by day and wondered how in the world the battle was going to be kept from the town's people. Almost as if reading his mind the Hadhayosh spoke up.

"People see what they want to see, and hear what they want to hear. Having a battle and having them in the dark will not be as hard as you might think." The being spoke with power. "We are perfectly harmless to your people - as long as you don't try to kill us." Sam let them pass and turned to his own pack.

"This isn't a battle we can get out of. And while I do not care for any leeches, we will stand by them yet again. Let's go tell our families what is going on and then head over to the Cullens. " None of his pack argued and turned away from the groups crossing their lands to go tell relatives what was going on.

OOOOOO

Andrew followed behind his master as they raced away from the Sidhian city. The ones called elves by men were either following them, or acting as decoys to any of Jason's followers. Fortunately for the group Jason's spies - who had entered the woods - only saw the first group leave and traced the path leading to where the group had left. Dameon's group had left through a different exit.

Jonas' small group saw the creatures behind them and kept leading them further into the woods which held no blue only a darkness holding the promise of death. Whether it be their own, or their enemies, it did not matter to the Sidhian leader. If his demise meant beings like the Cullens - and even his own kind - could live in a manner not known to the either of their 'worlds' for over three thousand years it would well be worth it. The men with him kept their false lead to Dameon up.

"We can't keep up this pace, Jonas." Trent spoke with worry in his eyes. "We have to lose them and circle back to the city. If not we'll have a massive fight on our hands."

"Losing them isn't an option as they are traveling too fast. Let's just be grateful those trolls are not the giant ones I've seen in some books." Jonas spoke as he'd already sized up the situation - turning he ordered his men to stand and fight. "Let's make sure we give them a long enough battle as to allow Dameon and his group to get far away from here as possible. Anyone surviving, well, they can slip back to the city and tell the others what happened."

"And if we all die?" Trent asked with his eyes set hard as stone.

"Then no one goes back and everyone figures it out." With that Jonas waved his hand leading the attack on the trolls following his group.

Arrows flew straight and found marks which caused more than one troll to fall back dead. Archery was fine and knocked off many of their enemies, but hand to hand combat came and many a Sidhian male fell under a trolls hand. Jonas only hoped at the end of the battle Dameon would be far from their lands and that was the thought that held firm as he threw more than one troll's body aside.

"Finally." Trent leaned on his sword, "It's over. I don't think they found what they wanted." The warrior couldn't help but chuckle - as did any survivors. Gathering what ever of their numbers still lived- with whatever strength they had left- they did their best to focus on the road which would lead them home.

"Follow me." Jonas spoke from a distance that surprised Trent.

"How did he get up there so fast?" It was a question he didn't really expect answered.

All the survivors followed Jonas. The leader knew they were too tired to pay attention to details on scenery, but were enough with it to recognize and follow their leader. It was a fact he was grateful for. Trent tried to talk to him a time - or two - but settled for saving his energy as Jonas was not saying much. Only when the city came into sight and Jonas vanished from sight did the men comprehend that their leader had fallen in battle, but his spirit had hung around long enough to assure his surviving men would get back to their city safely. No one spoke a word, but all said a silent prayer of thanksgiving before the city gates closed behind them knowing Jonas was now leading others in a whole different realm.


	7. Chapter 7

_Fan Fiction- Twilight_

_Revived (A Unique Rogue)_

**No original Twilight characters belong to me. They belong to Stephanie Meyers. Any other non Twilight Characters in this chapter **

**Are the only ones that are mine. Including the traitor on the Res.**

Note: Long Horn and Daryl are of my making -least I don't honestly remember those names. I also changed who it was Dameon thought he needed to talk to.

Part 7

Dameon felt Jonas' spirit leave and was saddened - and yet counted his blessings the Sidhian leader had been such a true friend. As much as he'd have love to dwell on memories with the fellow and his family there just wasn't time. A sense of Jason's crew gathering even more numbers could be felt over every inch of his pale white body. As he was hurrying towards the shape-shifters land the strongest impression came to him not to worry about

Daryl. It was also shown Sam's decision. The vampire found himself sighing with relief. _That's one less hassle I'll have to deal with _and the vampire raced towards the Cullens with even more speed than before.

The Cullens - especially Carlisle - had always been his one hope of reuniting with Shay. The vampire doctor's compassion was beyond that of anything he'd ever known. And for the man - in vampire form - to have enough self-will as to develop the ability to withstand drinking human blood on his own was nothing short of amazing. _I did right by telling Shay to look up Carlisle. I hope she doesn't want to cut my body up and burn me in some gigantic bonfire._

OOOOOOOO

Shay didn't like what she saw. Not that she hated their allies - she didn't, but it also meant a massive fight which automatically meant someone's unnecessary death. Why couldn't they just be left alone to live in peace? It was a question she hadn't meant to ask out loud.

"Because, even they, need to have their day." Carlisle spoke as he came into the room with his typical understanding smile.

"Maybe, but I hate fighting. I just want to be able to play my music." Shay missed it, and there was something else that should be in the picture, but she wasn't sure what. Maybe, this Dameon fellow would have the answers. Come to think of it - he'd better; considering what he'd done. Almost as if he were Edward - Carlisle laughed. "With the look on your face I think I can play my son and tell what you are thinking - or at least, the general train of it." Shay couldn't help but grinning, but then instantly sobered up.

"I just hope you don't regret being on my side." Shay twisted her fingers together. "It's not like it would be against any rule to kill me."

"Unless you give me a valid reason for doing so you will not be harmed by my hand." Dr. Cullen stayed in the spot where he was standing and looked out the window as he spoke. "We have enough on our plate without worrying about dealing death to a unique rogue."

"Dr. Cullen?" Jacob's voice got them turned.

"Yes, Jacob?" Carlisle was curious as to why - other than the obvious - the young shape-shifter seemed on edge.

"Will they attack Renesmee too?" Jacob hated the idea - she was too young to defend herself properly; at least he thought so.

"I dare say they will - if she is around." The doctor answered just as Bella brought her young daughter down the stairs.

"Jacob…" Bella brought the girl close to him. "Last time you were prepared to run with her. Would you do so again?"

"Of course, do you really have to ask?" Jacob tried to keep any pain out of his voice. He knew Bella wasn't trying to assume otherwise, but still felt the need to ask.

"In that case…" Edward spoke from the top of the stairs. "take her to the res' now. Neither Bella, or I, want her in this fight."

Jacob didn't know what to say. Sure, he was willing to get the one he'd imprinted on away, but he'd thought they'd have a bit more time. Bella put a similar bag onto Renesmee's back as she had the first time. "Take care of her Jacob."

"Don't take her to the res. She will be killed there." Shay spoke up from where she sat. "Flee with her across this country's boarders - if you feel the need to run."

"What makes you think she'd be killed on the res?" Jacob was offended anyone would think his family would hurt the little girl.

"It's not your relations that are the danger, but there is one who has just turned traitor in your mist." Shay spoke as if in a trance and there was a strange -soft - music playing as she spoke.

"Someone who has turned traitor? Who?" Every inch of hair on Jacob's body shot straight up.''

"The one called Long Horn. He is taking money from a goblin now to turn over any vampire - full blood, or not - to them." Shay's eyes cleared up and the glazed look disappeared - also the music stopped, but she kept on speaking, "If you do not believe me you have enough time to leave Renesmee here and rush to his house. He will deny it, but ask where he got the money in the top of his closet. The man will deny he has anything, but insist on looking in a old chipped box on the top shelf. He then will start to sweat and will try to stop you when you make a move to look. Demand Long Horn get it, or you will." Shay sighed, "He then will break and admit to his treason, but you will have to hurry -otherwise just take my word for it."

"Take her word and I'll tell Sam." Bella begged Jacob.

"Okay, you have it. When should I check in on things?" Jacob asked.

"Next month call my father, but do not tell him you have his grand-daughter. Just talk casually. See how things are going. Ask him if I've been by to visit. If so, then bring her back." Bella fought back any tears wanting to come as she put on her daughter's coat.

"And if not?" Jacob didn't really want to hear the answer, but knew it was information he would need to have on hand.

"Then it will be up to you where to live - call just enough to keep tabs on if I've visited we've visited Bella's father, but not enough as to make anything look suspicious, but - whatever you do - don't come back to Forks without knowing we've visited him." Edward spoke as Bella finished up getting her daughter to leave.

Jacob wasted no more time as he turned into a wolf and allowed Bella to put Renesmee onto his back. The young child did not argue sensing everyone's life was in danger, and that her parents -not to mention Jacob -were only thinking of her welfare.

"I love you." Bella whispered to Renesmee and then stood back as Jacob fled away from the house taking the young child with him.

"We'll see her again." Edward came and held his wife close to him.

"I sure hope so." Bella then broke away saying she was going tell Sam so he could spread the word.

OOOOO

Sam was furious. He'd known Long-Horn for years and didn't want to believe he'd turn anyone over to the enemy, but for Jacob's sake - who was now on the run - he was willing to check things out. He found the man sitting on his porch whittling wood.

"We need to talk -inside." Sam did not try to hide the deep concern on his face.

"What's so wrong we can't talk here?" Long Horn stayed at ease and suggested they just talk where they were at. "It's not like anyone's around to hear us."

Sam wanted to believe him, but a weird feeling of being watched had settled over him. "No, but we still need to go inside." No one said anything for a few moments before Long Horn shrugged his shoulders, "If you insist." With that they two went inside.

Sam would have started asking questions right away but noticed the man's quick glance at the open door and window. He also saw his friend did nothing about shutting them. When Sam when to shut the door his friend got extremely ansy.

"I'm chilly." Sam used the weather as an excuse to shut the door - and windows- though it made Long Horn even edgier. Only when every single door, or window, was shut did Sam start asking questions, and just as Shay had said the man denied everything.

"In that case, you won't mind me looking at the old worn-chipped box in the top of the closet will you?" Sweat instantly appeared on Long Horn's forehead. After more pressuring the man broke.

"He said it was all a trick by the vampires, that any crossing our lands should be brought to him." Long Horn hurried to excuse his actions.

"Why did you want the door and windows open?" Sam demanded to know.

"His outside, near the edge of the woods. His hearing is bad and he told me he could only hear me if the windows stayed open." Long Horn was nervous about leaving them shut too long.

"That's not my problem." With that Sam shifted and - hard as it was -attacked Long Iron. So swift was his strike that the traitor had no time to yell for help. Without a second glance Sam changed long enough to open the door before shifting once again.

Out of the corner of his eye Sam noticed a set of green eyes - not to mention catching the scent of a horrible smell. His nostrils flared as a the form of a goblin joined the eyes. With a bound he was in the forest and sent a head through the air and arms in the opposite direction. By now he knew he didn't have to burn this body to destroy it, nonetheless once the creature was dead he took on his human shape and gathered the pieces before burning them.

When the flames were shooting high Sam's instincts kicked into gear and he shifted just in time to be fighting another goblin. He lost track of time as they seemed to come out of the woodwork. Thankfully, Embry - and a few others- happened to be around. So, they were able to join in the fight.

Daryl may have felt too old to fight in the manner the younger generation was doing, but he did his part in spreading the word of the treason by Long Horn - and of its potential affects on their community. Many an allied creature was shown a different route to safety - guided by Daryl himself. Only when that was done did the man then spread the news to the border patrol.

"Thanks for telling us." Paul spoke to the older Indian. "We have been showing a few Gryphon creatures, even a few Baku, the way to the Cullens, but no other vampires have shown up." He was beginning to wonder if this Dameon fellow - and Jason - were just legends - and said as much.

"He's no legend, and neither is Jason." Daryl had never spoken of the two simply because he'd seen no reason to, but if it would help Paul understand the importance of this fight if he opened up. So, for the first time in many years he spoke of 'that' night.

"_It was dark and misty. I could barely see the outlines of the trees." _Daryl's eyes misted over. _I'd been out hunting and wondered further than I realized. Turning around I started coming home from the hunt and it was then I saw the thing."_

"Thing?" Paul asked with puzzlement in his voice.

"If you ever see Jason, you will not need an explanation." Daryl turned back the clock once again in his head. _He was blocking the path I needed to go down. The look on his face was sheer evil. _

"_This is the night you die!" Jason hissed Daryl's way._

"_He was going to kill me just because he could. I felt others closing in on me, but then - out of nowhere - vampires appeared. And while they thirsted for my blood they wanted Jason more and fought members of his group. After that was over they turned their sights onto me, but Dameon appeared with his group. None of us could see their faces - their hoods hid them. They dove after the red-eyed ones and I ended up watching a pile of torn bodies burning. When it was done they came to me and took off their hoods. There was no mistake - they were vampires, but - like the Cullens- their eyes were golden brown._

"_You have wondered off your lands, but we have no wish to drink your blood." The tall blonde reached out and helped me up. "Let's get you back to your people."_

Daryl jerked as if pulling himself from the past. "They did too. Oh, they stopped far enough back from our lands as not to cause problems, but he told me one day he would be back."

"Did he say anything else?" Paul was stunned at what the older gentleman had revealed.

"No, just that they'd be back, and to be prepared for a major fight." Daryl was not disappointed in the young man's response.

"So, that's why you urged me to train my pack so long and hard, And why you insisted we stand by the Cullens when they needed us." Paul eyed the elder sharply and spoke firmly. "If we lose this fight, that Jason fellow will shred everyone - including the town's people to bits. Is that it?"

"That's about the size of it." Daryl then turned and headed home.


	8. Chapter 8

_Fan Fiction- Twilight_

_Revived (A Unique Rogue)_

**No original Twilight characters belong to me. They belong to Stephanie Meyers. Any other non Twilight Characters in this chapter **

**Are the only ones that are mine. Note: The remark towards the end about the name of Sue I got from the song 'Boy named Sue'**

Part 8

A feeling of high anticipation hung in the air. The Cullens - and their many varied allies gathered in the meadow where the fight of the newborns had been held. _How can those in town not see us? _Shay wondered and even rolled that thought into _Bag the city people -how can those not in the woods see us? _Those thoughts were just too mind-boggling to grasp - even with the Hadhayosh's explanation. What really had her on edge though was Alice and Jasper fleeing and the lack of appearance by this Dameon fellow. Where had the two gone and shouldn't that particular male have been here by now?

That thought had crossed many minds - and some had even deserted to the enemies side, but there were still those that held firm. "Alice has her reasons for leaving, and as far as Dameon? If he isn't here yet he has a very valid reason. We can't roll over and play dead. Jason would not stop with us." Granger spoke in a deep voice, "Jason hasn't arrived yet, but will soon. Therefore, I think it important we stand our ground and be prepared to fight." Carlisle agreed and Shay did not argue.

Dameon did indeed have a reason for not being there. At that very moment he was trying to get another ancient vampire's group in league with them. "I have heard the rumors Khord, and I have seen others going to where you say this Cullen fellow lives, but I find it hard to believe. Arro and Caius dead? Marcus , Jane, and Demetri too? By one hand? The idea that our coven would stand united with yours once again - where we belong, it is a bit much to believe."

"I have never lied to you. You know that." Khord was doing his best not to get frustrated. "You need to be there. Even your name has been pointing to you being a partner in the trio I must form." _And I still think mine and Shay's mother were either warped in their humor, or had their own visions about future events. Your father was in the same boat as far as I'm concerned. _That was a thought the man kept to himself as his friend's name did indeed sound very much female and the vampire sitting down was anything but that.

"She is there then? It really was by her hand the five main Volturi died?" The man turned back to face the one now openly being called Master Khord.

"Yes." The male Khord was talking to would have continued to balk until Alice and Jasper came running up to where the group stood.

"Why aren't you with Carlisle?" Khord was not comfortable in seeing any member of the Cullen group so far from the fight.

"I got a vision to come here, but I don't know why." Alice crossed her arms and insisted on Khord figuring it out.

"That is easy, tell Harmony here that what I am telling him about the Volturi and Jason is the truth." As soon as Khord saw the laughter that wanted to burst out from Jasper and Alice his eyes shot a severe warning for them to zip it - they both heeded the look.

"He's telling the truth. And we need to hurry." Alice went on to tell about the goblin's on the reservation, of Granger and others preparing for battle, and of some of the desertion of a small number of allies. It was enough to convince Khord's friend to leave their hiding place. Harmony then stood up and ordered his coven to follow Master Khord.

0000000000000

As Khord's group ran with the wind towards the meadow Jason - and his allies had arrived. Carlisle, his family, nor the others with him were crazy enough to think their enemies would wait until Khord arrived to start the battle. "Carlisle, whatever you - and your family - do keep Shay protected." Granger didn't have to ask twice. Turning away from the Cullens the centaur raised his sword and led the attack.

Granger's sword sent heads flying and arms flopping. Fairies matched up against Pixies and both sides ripped wings off, or sent bodies smashing against trees. Dr. Cullen and his family were kept on the move with minotaurs, chimera's and corrupt vampires trying to get at Shay.

Shay was not idle. No, her hands - and feet - dealt death to more than one creature. Since the female rogue was dealing out others demise she had no opportunity to wonder what was taking Dameon - or Khord as she'd heard someone call him - so long. But just as she - and others -felt as if they were starting to give Jason the upper hand a strange music filled the air. The sound was accompanied by a bright yellow light coming over the hills.

The yellow lights began alternating in color and all sides paused in the battle. When Master Khord could be seen clearly with Harmony by his side Jason's eyes flew wide open. "Impossible!" The creature furiously screamed. "That vampire is dead! I killed him myself!"

"Guess someone needs to teach him how to properly build a fire, and retake their anatomy lessons." Harmony spoke with a trace of dry British accent. Master Khord said not a word as he ordered his people into battle. Turning to Harmony he said 'Le's go get our last member." With that the two flew towards Shay.

Jason - and Arro's widow - hollered they'd give the person responsible for Shay's death anything they wanted. An intense effort was made to get to the female rogue. A goblin tried first only to find his head rolling into the forest, a troll made the next attempt but found Sam jumping in between and shredding him to pieces, finally Ava dove for Shay only to find Harmony's sword sinking itself into her abdomen giving an instant death sentence.

"Come." Khord wrapped his arm around Shay's waist. "Let me show you what's really inside your veins." With that he practically flew them to Harmony's side. Alec's screech was heard over the clinking of swords as he saw the three join together and Khord pull out the flute given to him by Gabriella.

"NOO! We destroyed that thing years ago!" Every member of the surviving Volturi screeched - Alec dove for the instrument too late.

It's sounds filled the air and a strange power rose from the ground. Every ally felt their strength returning and Shay found the music she'd been missing so badly returning with even more volume then before. The battle was sore and lasted for weeks. One by one the rest of the Volturi lay torn in a heaping bon fire with the last of Jason's group yelling uncle and dropping their swords. But not before slaying one last gargoyle.

"I remember him… now." Shay's tear fell onto an old blue gargoyle barely breathing. "He found me one night inside a building he was protecting. I was hungry, and I was starting to get out of control. He helped find me something to drink that wasn't human blood. There was no reason for him to do that, or even let me live and yet he did." Looking up at Khord -who was eyeing her with sympathy she asked. "Why? Why did he let me - a rogue - live?"

"Heath was unique. I dare say…" Khord bent over and got her to stand when the creature took his last breath and passed on… " he saw in you what others have to be shown."

"Who am I? Really? Why did you change me only to disappear? Why are people now calling you Master Khord instead of Dameon? Why did Jason, the Volturi and others want me dead so bad? Besides, being a rogue that is." A million other questions threatened to follow and the man who had been responsible for leading the attack which had turned the tide in their favor spoke softy.

"Let's go to the Cullen's home and I'll explain there." With that he led her, and the others out of the meadow hoping his explanation would be clear enough for her -and the doctor's family - to understand.

0000000

The feeling in the Cullen home was far lighter than it had been in a good three to four weeks. Allies who had been wounded were being taken care of including Granger. His arm had been seriously injured by an overgrown troll and was being tended to by Carlisle as he stood in the front yard. While others were being looked at Master Khord was lounging on the Cullen's front room couch with Harmony who - finally - stretched out himself at the end of the same piece of furniture.

Rosalie -unlike Alice and Jasper - did not take the hint Khord shot her way and chuckled over Harmony's name. "Good as being named Sue." Her grin froze as the vampire's growl threatened to slice and dice her. "And to think everyone says I need to relax." Rosalie rolled her eyes and left the room.

"You're name isn't that bad." Bella was confused at the man's reaction.

"No… no, it's not, but…" Harmony's eyes traced the line Rosalie's footsteps had went, "other's reactions are right down annoying."

"Talking about names." Shay shifted in her seat while Khord turned his attention to her statement which held the tone of 'I want answers …yesterday'.

"Do you ever remember being called anything but Shay? And what do you remember about your parents?"

Shay turned inward to get the answers and then looked back at Khord, "It's always been Shay. As to my parents?" She shrugged her shoulders. "Dad was always aloof, constantly on edge. More than one night he'd go around muttering to himself 'no human blood, no human blood', and even Mom - who was the fairly sane one - would sing strange songs to me when I'd go to bed and never failed to join my father in his mutterings when they thought I was asleep.

'You didn't find that odd?" Edward asked along with Bella - and family members not busy elsewhere.

"Of course, but they were my parents. What child doesn't think their folks a bit odd?" Carlisle and Esme smiled while chuckling at the remark.

"What would you say if I told you Shay name - not in any shape, or form." Master Khord wasn't surprised when the rogue's eyes flew wide open in pure shock.

"I…I.." A memory flashed across her mind and the female's face took on a 'I got it' look. "I'd believe you because there was one time Dad and Mom seemed stranger than usual - even for them - and Mom shoved my things into a bag and then did the same for Dad. _Get her out of here, do not ever call her but Shay. _Those were her exact words. I thought it kind of strange, but put it out of my mind because I saw no sense in dwelling on it." Turning to Khord she inquired of him what her real name was if it wasn't Shay.

"Melody - Shay was just a cover." Her mind did not miss the connections of the three names of the people sitting in the front room and her raised eyebrows shouted 'You have _got_ to be kidding me'.

"I've already clearly stated what my opinion is of our parents stunt in naming us that." Khord then explained to her about Dameon being used for safety sake. "At first the Volturi wanted you dead simply because of who your parents were."

"My parents?" The rogue -who was having a hard time thinking of herself as Melody - asked with puzzlement, "What did they ever do to make enemies of the Volturi and that thing called Jason?"

Master Khord didn't answer right away - in fact he seemed to have changed subjects altogether as he turned to face Carlisle, "You have had your own share of problems with the Volturi have you not?"

"Yes, we have." Dr. Cullen shoved his hands into his pocket. "They have wanted members of my family to join with them, and they have wanted to kill my grand-daughter - Nessie."

"And why did they claim such a death would be necessary?" Master Khord leaned against the back of the couch as if he had all the time in the world to get his answer.

"They said there was no guarantee on what would happen. That she was the first of her kind." Edward spoke with disgust.

"And you saved your daughter how?" Master Khord crossed his legs and lazily draped his arms across his knee.

"Alice, she brought another like Nessie in at the last moment." Edward raised his eyebrows as he caught onto the look on Khord's face.

"Okay, why are you really asking us about Nessie. Why not answer Sha…Melody's question?" Edward couldn't follow the man's logic, nor could he read his mind which was driving him nuts because he wasn't supposed to be able to shield himself.

"First of all, I'm not a shield. And, no , I did not read your mind - your eyes spoke that question. As to the other? Well you see." Master Khord's voice slowly drew the words out, "It's like this."


	9. Chapter 9

_Fan Fiction- Twilight_

_Revived (A Unique Rogue)_

**No original Twilight characters belong to me. They belong to Stephanie Meyers. Any other non Twilight Characters in this chapter **

**Are the only ones that are mine. **

Part 9

"I brought up the troubles you've had with the Volturi simply to show what I am going to be telling you about the late 'royal' family felt about her - or anyone outside the Volturi's 'control zone' was nothing new - even back then." Khord kept his laid back physical appearance, but his eyes narrowed. "It's true that in the beginning of their 'reign' they weren't so bad, but it quickly soured. The only thing was anyone who dared disagree conveniently disappeared, so, the complaints about freedom to move around outside the Volturi's rules ceased to exist ."

"Except our group wasn't so co-operative." Harmony jumped in and pointed out.

"Yes, except our group. We not only had the nerve to protest, but in spite of their attempts to silence us by killing some of our members - our brand of vampires survived." Turning to Shay he traced her family lineage on imaginary paper. "Your parents - Waylon and Gina Marley - were not of our kind, but they were sympathetic to me and those I hung around with. It was in their blood - especially your mother's - to be that way." He grinned even wider, "Both were descendants of people who felt the same way - and had helped us before. The Volturi knew your father's family were shape-shifters."

"What?" Melody and the whole family was shocked.

"Your father could shift into anything he wanted - which is rare I might say. Most shifters can only take on one form." Khord leaned slightly forward, "Your mother was an exceptionally talented human Baird. Her music could do things that would make Beethoven look like child's play. When the Volturi found out they had a child they knew the potential you held. It was then your parents, and you, became targeted. We - Harmony and I - found out and helped them escape more than once. I watched you many times and realized you did indeed hold a raw power that in Vampire form would be deadly to the Volturi - so, I talked to you parents in private." That bit of news stunned even Harmony.

"I thought you'd only seen her when you were with Andrew." The vampire wasn't sure what to think of Master Khord's revelation.

"I let everyone think that because so much was riding on her." Khord was relieved the man didn't stand up and walk out.

"So, in a way, they trained her?" Harmony lifted an eyebrow.

"Yes, but not because I told them to - or even because they were aware of doing so - if that's what you are asking. I kept mum on that point knowing she had to be a unique rogue, and yet, I can't say I am disappointed to hear their concern lead to audible mutterings." Khord counted it a blessing and sent up silent prayers of thanksgiving.

"That's why my mother sent us racing into the night? Even though she knew the Volturi were sending Demetri after her?" Melody felt a lump grow in her throat.

"Yes, Demetri didn't know what you looked like - neither did the Volturi - they just knew you were a female, But your mother knew with your father's ability to shape-shift he would able to keep you on the run."

"She sacrificed herself to give us time." Melody whispered choking up as she took time to soak the news in.

"Yes." Khord didn't know what else to say on that matter, so , he simply kept quiet.

"But surely they knew what he looked like in human form?" Melody was still trying to comprehend what was being told her.

"Not when he used a lovely thing called make-up, and kept his head bald." Khord wasn't shocked when the gal's took on the appearance of one's light being lit.

"That's why he shaved off his black hair and never grew it back." Melody fell silent.

"The night I changed you your father was already prepared to flee, but it helped he'd found out it was likely the Volturi had found out where he was. So, he called and arranged for an earlier time for me to watch you with a witness. I didn't tell Andrew for the reason I've already stated." Laying a hand on over hers he asked what she remembered about that night.

"I remember Dad telling me I should go enjoy the moonlight in the yard before coming up with an excuse to leave I remember dancing and I can still feel you putting me into a trance before sinking your teeth into me."

"And afterwards?" Khord didn't blame her for twisting her fingers.

"I crawled under the cover of the forest and bit back any screams of pain that were hitting me. I remembered my mother - one time when we were moving without notice, and I was in pain, saying doing that would be the death of me, so, I suffered in silence." Melody hung her head slightly. "I could hearing voices and I remember hearing our house being torn to bits. At first I wanted to go see who it was, but my father's words _If anything strange happens flee away from here and do not turn back_ so, that's what I did - besides the burning in my throat was bad and a man was so close it made my mouth water, but my father's chanting was louder than the thirst."

"Thank heavens for that." Master Khord remembered having to save the fellow's life - praise be for hoods, or Demetri would have recognized him for sure.

"When did the Volturi find out she wasn't with her father?" Rosalie asked trying not to resent the father who would allow his daughter to be turned into a vampire.

"Just before they sent Demetri after her and Jane - out of character - went after her." Khord turned his attention back to Melody who had chorused in with her own question about her father.

"Did they…" She couldn't bring herself to ask the question.

"I don't know. I just caught wind of what had happened to Demetri - and the rest. I had no time to waste. I wasn't sure how many people knew about you, nor if I would be able to reconnect with you, but time was of the essence, hence my prompt actions in getting things together and heading here."

"Khord….there…" Melody hesitated, but Khord did not push her to finish. His patience paid off for she continued on. "Dr. Cullens said I said I answered to no one, but you. Is it because you sired me?"

"No, he only told you what I'd told him myself. But …." Khord ran his hand down the side of his face not sure how she'd take what needed to be said.

"But?" Melody eyed him with jumpy eyes.

"What is in your blood demands it, besides, you're father gave me a pledge you would be mine." He waited for her to yell, scream, chew him out, or something, but all she did was sit in stunned silence before finally speaking up.

"You mean he made an arranged marriage?" Rosalie spoke up stunned at such a thought, and Melody's nerves jumped a bit more.

"Why would he do that?" The question was asked by more than just Melody.

"Because it's the custom of my people, besides, it was one way to make sure you had a chance of life beyond the Volturi's clutches." A deep male voice spoke from the doorway.

"Dad?" Melody eyed the dark headed stranger with uncertainty.

"The one and only." Waylon was missing half his right arm and wore a patch over his left eye as he held a cane in his left hand.

"So, Demetri didn't get you after all?" Harmony asked with amazement.

"No, did a number on me, but being able to change forms helped me out-wit him." Melody was thrilled when her father came and sat down by her.

"You said I had a raw power that in vampire form would be deadly, what was it?" Melody asked the man who'd she'd just been informed was to be her mate.

"I think your father should be the one to answer that." Khord wasn't scared of giving the answer, but - out of respect - was deferring to her father.

"Your extreme talent with music coupled with the ability to shape-shift." Waylon's answer blind-sided her.

"Shape-shift? I can't do that. What makes you think I can?" The whole time she spoke Melody was thinking _just because I'm your daughter doesn't mean I can automatically do what you are able to._

"You're right, shape-shift isn't the way to put it, but…" Waylon paused trying to figure out how to explain what his daughter could do - had been able to since she was very little. "It's more of the ability to move faster than the eye can catch you doing it. It's almost as if - at times - you go invisible without actually doing so. Oh, sure, there are many that can do it, but…" he pointed a finger into thin air as if pointing to such a group, "they have to be trained. _You…"_ He emphasized the word on purpose and tilted his finger down to point her way, "Do it naturally. So - I guess - it's not so much you change shapes, but you might as well - considering how hard it is to catch you." Waylon grinned, "For the record, it drove your mother nuts."

"Why didn't you guys ever tell me what I was doing?" Melody honestly hadn't been aware of being capable of performing such an act.

"By the time you got old enough to even consider telling you the Volturi were chasing us. It wasn't something I felt needed to be addressed. I thought it might even hinder us if you started thinking about it instead of just doing it." Waylon had also seen that -in time - it might save her life.

"I see." Melody responded with tone that showed she understood, but still wondered about training.

"It will not leave, Melody…" Khord spoke up as he laid a hand over hers. "not as long as you don't set it aside. Keep doing what you're doing. You were better out there fighting than when I'd first got reports of you defending yourself over in Europe." Melody kept quiet as she wasn't sure how to respond.

"Let's just be glad that flute wasn't destroyed like the Volturi thought." Emmett spoke up. "Though I admit, I really don't understand how such a thing could turn the battle in our favor."

"I would explain…" Khord looked at Rosalie's guy, "but unless one has 'it' in their veins then the explanation would do no good.

"What's it?" Jasper and Alice asked simultaneously.

"Music." Harmony spoke up. "The Volturi wanted it gone because they had worked so hard to convince the vampire race 'it' only belonged to the Sidhian and humans. That we had no soul therefore we it would weaken us if we felt anything towards it. The truth was they knew the power it could lend to one in needing a boost, or power-surge if you want to call it. They did not want anyone they saw as an enemy to have that within their grasps."

"Seems to me they'd have wanted it around to use for their own corrupt purpose." Rosalie muttered.

"Oh, there are many out there that do and - we admit - it's something our coven has never understood. We thought for sure the Volturi would indeed use it for their own agenda. I do not think we will ever understand the Volturi's thought process on that one." Khord replied back as Harmony openly seconded the opinion.

"Until now, I thought Alice's family were the only ones that did not drink human blood." Jasper's comment changed the topic from music to the thing that had been on his mind the most.

"Actually, that's the other thing the Volturi hated. We refused to kill humans to quench our thirst." Turning to Carlisle who was just as surprised as his son. "You were made to feel different because of it were you not?" Khord got the expected nod of the head and went on. "And you thought I was a loner, not with a group. Right?" Khord again got the nod. " And the Volturi never told you about me. So, it's safe to say you'd not have known about my existence had I not come to you and talked to you before you moved here."

"No, I think not." Carlisle answered back.

"While the Volturi did indeed envy your family's powers - or should I say certain members of your family - and feared what Nessie might become, there was more to it. They feared you would grow and become like us."

"A power they could not truly control." Carlisle spoke with the light going on as others gave a slight nod of understanding.

"That explains the Volturi's stance in regards to all of us, but what about Jason?" Melody asked wondering how he fit into all of this.

"He was just a massively mental nut." Harmony waved as if to brush the guy off. "He thought an alliance with the Volturi would look good on his resume is what it boiled down to. Don't worry about him - he and Ava are both dead now anyway. I'm ready for a hunt - anyone want to go?" His offer was taken up by almost everyone.

Epilogue

No sun shone in Forks as a blue truck pulled up to Charlie Swan's house. "Wake up, Nessie." Jacob spoke as he opened the passenger door. "Your folks are inside waiting."

The two walked up to the door and knocked. Any noise inside quit as Bella opened the door. "Jacob! Nessie!" She threw her arms around both of them.

"Are you going to let them in, or just leave them out to get rained on more?" Edward spoke from where he sat on the couch with her father.

"Of course not." Bella then led the two back into the front room.

"It was real nice of you to take my granddaughter on a trip to Disneyland." Charlie grinned as Nessie sat on his lap. Neither let on it was a cover story, and Bella's father didn't even consider asking what really had been going on. The foursome talked into the night as Khord stood with Melody - and Harmony - across the street.

"Would Nessie have been killed if she'd stayed at the Cullen home?" Melody asked.

"Maybe, maybe not, but who can fault her parents for doing what they thought had to be done?" Khord replied then went on without waiting for an answer. "Let's go to our own home my unique rogue." Melody made a face -which only made her mate chuckle - but then turned and disappeared with him into the night without another word.


End file.
